


Stupid, Sexy Usopp

by rayedictator



Series: That Modern One Piece AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the last time Usopp takes a selfie.<br/>Reading other entries in the series not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Sexy Usopp

**Author's Note:**

> UM yeah that was fast since I JUST finished my chapter fic but I was really excited for this. Also this is a good example of the kind of content I usually provide lmao. The title is taken from my current tumblr blog title that my brother thought up bc i don't know if u noticed but i have a huge crush on usopp lmao. Also i have a headcanon that unless its something serious Robin would only respond to texts with emojis lol
> 
> Things you need to know if you haven't read other entries in the series:  
> Usopp, Luffy, and Nami went abroad to study for a year and Usopp came back hot (so post timeskip Usopp lol)  
> Usopp and Luffy live together  
> They are their canon ages after timeskip except Chopper is 18 and Brook is 38
> 
> AO3 is killing me bc they won't let me post emojis so u can also check my tumblr for the fic with emojis intact for the complete experience

Usopp surprised himself by continuing the workout regime he started doing with Luffy while they were abroad. There was something about how he looked that made him want to make the extra effort. He kind of liked how he looked now, his body anyway. He might need more time before he could accept the face area.

  
Sanji liked it too so that was a plus.

  
That's probably why Usopp decided to do something he'd never done before after one particular work out session.

  
Usopp returned the weights he used to Luffy's room and went into his own, closing the door behind him. Luffy wasn't even home, but Usopp already felt self-conscious as if Luffy might suddenly appear even though he wasn't supposed to be home for hours.

  
Usopp picked his phone up from his bedside table. He lifted his shirt, feeling self-conscious despite being alone. The workout had made his abs more prominent than they usually were and his shorts were riding low on his hips, showing off more of his happy trail. With his tank top pushed up to his chin, Usopp was able to get his entire body into the frame of his phone's camera.

  
Usopp took the photo and checked to make sure it was presentable. It looked really good and Usopp smiled happily. But when it came to what he intended to do with it, he was still nervous.

  
What if Sanji didn't like it? Or thought it was weird?

  
“Shut up, stupid brain,” Usopp mumbled to himself, “You know Sanji will love it. Stop trying to trick me.”

  
Before his evil brain could convince him against sending the picture, Usopp opened his texts. He was pretty sure Sanji was the last person he texted and quickly chose the first option.

  
Usopp added the selfie and a caption after one more moment's hesitation.

 

Usopp  
think i earned some dessert tonight

 

Usopp sent the text and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower, blushing to himself. Sanji wouldn't be off work for another half hour anyway and he needed a distraction.

  
Usopp felt better after the shower and forgot about the picture he sent Sanji. That is until he saw his phone. He was surprised at the amount of texts he had. Was one of them Sanji? He should be off work soon.

  
He was disappointed when it was just the group chat, but opened it anyway.

 

Nami  
omg

 

Robin  
*thumbs up emoji*

 

Confused about what the girls were talking about, Usopp scrolled back to see what the conversation was and saw with horror the selfie he was supposed to have sent to Sanji.

 

Usopp  
SHIT

 

Usopp  
HOW DO I DELETE IT?????

 

Usopp  
I'M SO SORRY THAT WAS FOR SANJI

 

Usopp started pacing in his room. Oh god, he completely fucked up. This was so embarrassing.

 

Nami  
i would hope so

 

Nami  
also there is no way to delete so have fun letting everyone see this lmao

 

Luffy  
dessert sounds good is sanji bringing some over?

 

Nami  
he wasn't talking about that kind of dessert luffy

 

Usopp  
actually i kind of was

 

Nami  
…

 

Usopp  
sanji makes rly good dessert ok

 

Luffy  
he does

 

Chopper  
can i come over for dessert too?

 

Chopper  
i passed my anatomy test so I need a reward

 

Luffy  
sure

 

Nami  
ur not getting any tonight now

 

Zoro  
this is the last time i open the group chat

 

Usopp  
sorry zoro

 

Franky  
way to go usopp

 

Brook  
oh my

 

Brook  
i will be happy to get dessert for u usopp

 

Usopp sighed. Of course Sanji would be the last to actually see the picture.

 

Sanji  
EYES TO YOURSELVES ASSHOLES

 

Sanji  
except you nami and robin

 

Usopp  
i'm rly sorry sanji

 

Nami  
nice of u to join sanji

 

Sanji  
its ok usopp 

 

Sanji  
actually i'll give u the response I would have gave if u just sent it to me

 

Sanji  
looks like I already got my dessert ;)

 

Robin  
*thumbs down emoji*


End file.
